Entre el deber y el querer
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Debía hacer ciertas cosas, pero quería otras. Mi dilema me lleva a viajar hasta abarcar las enseñanzas más simples y olvidadas por la humanidad: oír al corazón y lo que quiere hacer. Y mi corazón quería amar a esa chica de ojos azules. [Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


**Entre el deber y el querer**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Debía hacer ciertas cosas, pero quería otras. Mi dilema me lleva a viajar hasta abarcar las enseñanzas más simples y olvidadas por la humanidad: oír al corazón y lo que quiere hacer. Y mi corazón quería amar a esa chica de ojos azules. [Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]

 **Nota de la autora:** La universidad siempre ha sido un impedimento para actualizar como quisiera. Entre querer actualizar y cumplir mis obligaciones estudiantiles he dejado abandonadas varias historias y me replanteo seriamente si continuar escribiendo o dejar todo de una vez.

Pero soy una persona terca, no lo dejaré tan fácilmente.

Y entonces ahora que estaba escribiendo el fic de "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español decidí darle un enfoque muy personal sobre mi última experiencia universitaria.

Fuera de que el relato está basado en cosas personales, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Entre el deber y el querer.

Jueves al mediodía, el reloj marca las tres de la tarde. Palabrería de sobremesa después de que su mamá hiciera una carne de dinosaurio cazada por papá, algo en lo que ambos ya llevan años de experiencia. Llegan los platos chicos, las cucharas y el postre que hizo mi esposa con tanto cariño. Detrás le sigue el suave olor a café que viene de la cocina.

—Espero que tengan espacio para el postre. Lo que hizo Videl sabe delicioso —comenta mi madre dándole una mirada de orgullo a ella quien se sonroja y me da un rápido vistazo. Sonrió para apoyarla un poco, Videl sabe cocinar muy bien y no debo de recordárselo.

Mi teléfono suena repentinamente y decido ignorarlo porque estamos en la mesa, no había necesidad de atenderlo enseguida. Las conversaciones van pasando de las noticias internacionales de mucha relevancia a las historias de los entrenamientos de papá con Kaiosama, de las travesuras de Goten con los animales de la montaña y cosas que crean una agradable atmósfera familiar.

Respire hondo, le pegue el primer bocado al postre de Videl y pensé por dentro.

«¡Qué momento! ¡qué placer! ¡Al fin un momento de tranquilidad y placer después del trabajo práctico y los tres exámenes que tuve en la semana!».

El aparato en mi bolsillo interno volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada. Fruncí el ceño por un momento al pensar en quién podría ser y que podía querer. No era el momento, todo encuadra, todo estaba bien, era mi momento, sólo era Gohan y…

Cuando de repente surge una voz familiar por allá, del otro lado de la mesa, que pregunta en voz alta con un tono que denota cierta ironía y con un gesto pícaro.

—¿Y Gohan?, ¿cuándo terminarás tus estudios?

—Es cierto, habías dicho que la cosa para preparatoria no te llevaría más de seis meses…—contemplo a mi padre y deduzco que está haciendo un esfuerzo para prestar atención a algo relacionado a mí que no sea entrenar. Agradezco su intención—. Pero ya ha pasado un año.

Era un año exacto, mi padre no estaba errado.

Termine mis estudios en la Orange Star School dieciocho años, un año después de los acontecimientos de Buu y seis meses después de comenzar mi relación con Videl. Me inscribí en la universidad de West City para afianzar mis estudios de relacionados al diseño gráfico en la rama de diseño social, básicamente quería profundizar cómo hacer publicidad que llegase a las personas. Llevaba tres años y era muy brillante que pronto comenzaron a solicitarme como ayudante de cátedra y para dar clases, cosa que fue siendo de mi atracción sobre la marcha, debía de hacer el tramo para los aspectos pedagógicos y psicológicos en tan solo seis meses. Sin embargo, me estuve atrasando.

—Si, bueno. Han pasado algunas cosas y tuve que extenderme más…—y algunas de las cosas provenían de quien seguramente llamaba a mi celular. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llamadas y mensajes debía de haber allí.

Goten, ignorando que mi rostro reflejaba cierta decepción a causa de mis constantes atrasos, mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Espero que termines pronto, hermano.

—Tu hermano siempre ha estudiado, Goten. Seguro le irá bien.

Solo sonreí mientras el teléfono sonaba una vez más y suspirando, me levante y marche hacia al pasillo recordando todo. Esta escena, con actores más, actores menos y algunos detalles diferentes, se ha dado en la vida de todos los estudiantes universitarios. Lo que seguro no cambia es esa pregunta final…

¿Y por qué? ¿de dónde viene? Quizás de una idea errada de la vida universitaria, quizás de una expectativa social global sobre los alumnos universitarios expresada en una persona, quizás de una mirada idealista arrastrada de la escuela secundaria donde los tiempos están perfectamente definidos y sincronizados más allá de las individualidades, o quizás, porque quieren que termine con una situación que vengo arrastrando a causa de malas decisiones.

Todas las alternativas son igualmente analizables, pero solo una es la respuesta correcta.

—Pero, director Maurice yo…

—Necesito que estés allí, muchacho. La conferencia es importante y alguien debe organizar mis cosas, ¿o no? —su tono de voz intentaba convencerme de que accediera sin rechistar—. Recuerda Gohan, no importa cuán buenas sean tus calificaciones ahora y cuantas extracurriculares hagas para aumentar tu promedio…, la acreditación para terminar tus estudios está en mis manos.

—Pero le prometí a mi familia pasar con ellos este fin de semana. Es mi segundo aniversario de bodas y…

—He dicho, Gohan. ¿Acaso quieres que tu familia se entere de tu promedio caído en picada?, ¿quieres que se enteren de porque no has terminado tus estudios? —amenazó con ferocidad. Tragué saliva y vacilé un momento—. Eso me gusta —y corto.

Suspire pensando en todo lo acontecido el último año y como la universidad se aferraba a mi como una soga al cuello. Por la cantidad de materias que había cursado, debería de haberme recibido hacía un año atrás justo en la época donde mi adorada hija, la pequeña Pan, había venido a este mundo. Mi atención se depositó en mi retoño y la salud de esposa tras el postparto, sin tomar noción de que mi promedio para la tesis y el porfolio para recibirme de diseñador podría verse afectado, así como mi puesto como ayudante de cátedra.

No fue hasta que un correo del director de mi carrera, advirtiendo que no podría presentar la tesis y el porfolio ese año a causa de mis bajas calificaciones, que no entre en pánico. Desesperado, había acudido a Maurice Ferrec, mi director, solicitando alguna ayuda para poder tener acceso a la entrega y posteriormente hacer a la especialización para dar clases.

—Pero muchacho, yo no puedo cambiar tus calificaciones. Si has escogido tu familia sobre el estudio nada puede hacerse.

—¡Señor director, por favor entienda! —habría insistido, desesperado. El plan era ser diseñador el mismo año en que Pan naciera, asegurar mi puesto en la cátedra gracias al título y no depender más del dinero de mi suegro. Quería sostener a mi familia por mi propio esfuerzo—. La cátedra me ha avisado que, sino no me graduó no sostendrán mi empleo y tengo una familia que mantener, además quiero terminar mi especialización para ser profesor. Mi hija acaba de nacer y…

—¿Acaso tengo yo lo culpa? No, ¿verdad? —Maurice sonaba serio, no obstante, una sonrisa adorno su rostro—. Sin embargo, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo para ambos donde podrás mantener tu empleo sin necesidad de preocuparte por tu trabajo final. Incluso podrías iniciar la especialización sin graduarse…

—¿Es en serio…? ¡por favor, señor, accederé a lo que sea!

Si hubiera sabido que aquello solo sería contraproducente para mi vida, no lo habría hecho. Maurice deseaba un asistente personal y yo era el candidato perfecto a causa de mi comportamiento y respuesta eficaz ante cualquier situación. Si bien era cierto que pude iniciar la especialización para ser profesor sin conflicto alguno, también estaba sometido a un horario ajustado donde el tiempo con Videl y Pan comenzó a reducirse drásticamente. Tuve la fortuna de que mi esposa me entendiera y me apoyara para seguir adelante, que más tarde recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Le solía sonreír en esos momentos mientras me desmoronaba por dentro.

Había comenzado las prácticas en una preparatoria para ver mi eficacia como educador donde la devolución de la directora hacia la universidad era brillante, sugiriendo que incluso podría recibir el título de inmediato. Estuve haciendo materias extracurriculares y cursé otras para que mi promedio fuera suficiente para presentar mi trabajo final, cosa que conseguí hace tres meses atrás junto con la finalización de mi especialización para ser profesor. Estaba satisfecho porque con eso significaba que mi tiempo ayudando a Maurice Ferrec iba a culminar.

Nunca habría considerado la posibilidad de que mi director de carrera fuera un psicótico.

Excusas comenzó a decirme. Si, como que mi promedio podría mejorar o que carecía de tiempo y tontamente accedí seguir sus consejos, al fin y al cabo, era el director de mi carrera. Eso me conllevo a estudiar para exámenes de suma dificultad o realizar trabajos de diseño con una alta complejidad que sumado a que mi labor como asistente que no había terminado hizo que mi vida estuviera sumamente volcada al estudio y trabajo iniciando una falta de atención hacia mi familia notorio.

Y las dudas sobre mi situación académica comenzaron a surgir de manera gradual hasta ser un tema discutido dos veces por semana sea en casa de mis padres o en mi propio hogar. Mis respuestas eran vagas y escuetas en tono tranquilizador que fue tornándose cansador y con cierto malestar con el paso del tiempo, llegando a sorprender a algunos.

Estaba cambiando mis tiempos en relación con familia, priorizando situaciones que antes eran relativamente menores en la rutina diaria. Era consciente de ello, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía decirles que mis calificaciones habían fallado, que había vendido mi tiempo a un rufián que era mi superior. Gohan nunca había fracasado como estudiante, si como peleador porque no era su vocación y se supone que no soy peleador por los estudios, ¿dónde estaba aquello de que había fallado como erudito?, ¿qué clase de dimensión desconocida era esa?

Nadie debía verme así, como un fracasado. No en lo que era bueno, nadie debía saberlo.

Quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de mí y si debía darle mi alma a Maurice lo haría. Era mi deber como el saiyajin más brillante del universo siete y aunque quería pasar tiempo con mi esposa e hija no podía, no porque mi querer podría perjudicar mi deber y en consecuencia todo lo que arme podía destruirse ante solo una llamada de Maurice revelado que había fracasado.

Y eso no lo quería.

—¿Gohan…? —Videl estaba allí, preocupada por mi abrupta salida de la sala donde todo era maravilloso y había pasado a un estado de seriedad increíble—. ¿Está todo bien?

¿Qué podía decirle? Solo debía decirle la verdad adornada con mentiras colocadas estratégicamente en el relato, en la excusa de alguien con temor a ser juzgado por sus pecados universitarios. Apreté mis puños con impotencia, más sin embargo sabía que todo lo había buscado yo.

—Solo era una llamada de Maurice —solo pronunciar el nombre de mi director frunció su ceño pues sabía que era lo que venía—. Hay un festival y me necesita justamente este fin de semana y…

Cerré mi boca cuando la antigua justiciera cruzó sus brazos denotando su malestar y enfado. Su ceño fruncido se intensificó más y un suspiro hastiado salió de sus labios.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo, Gohan! —mantengo mi rostro neutral ante la mirada indignante que Videl me dirige—. Se que el estudio es importante para ti y quieres lo mejor para nosotras, pero…—se acerca hacia mí y toma mi mano con fuerza, sus ojos azules están tristes y se retienen de llorar porque sabe que detesto verla así—. Tu hija está creciendo, su vida está pasando frente a tus ojos. El tiempo corre Gohan y tu…, tu no estas.

Descansa su cabeza contra mi torso y la rodeo con ambos brazos. Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer en esos momentos y sentir en todo lo que me ha apoyado. Desde una palmada en la espalda que me dice que todo está bien, que siga, que nada ni nadie puede contra mí y donde solía y pensar, con mucha más confianza, en lo que se venía venir delante. Es el momento en el que aprovechaba a respirar luego de la caída más fuerte de la montaña rusa; donde, luego de gritos y un poco de sufrimiento, daba cuenta de que la caída fue divertida y valió la pena cada evento que sucedió.

Cuando había empezado a estudiar, sabía que podía sentir de todo: miedo, ansiedad, felicidad, o hasta todo eso junto mezclado con otros sentimientos y emociones. Escuchaba los gritos de los que estaban ¿disfrutando? Un paseo lleno de sacudidas, vueltas y caídas, que parecían horrorosamente divertidas. Pronto me sume a eso junto a Videl, aunque ella estuviera volcada a estudiar Leyes para administrar la justiciera de manera diferente, y nos divertimos mucho.

Pero empezaban a correr los años y junto con ellos se disipaba no solo la incomodidad de si pudiéramos terminar o no, sino también la energía del ingresante entusiasmado. A tal punto que llegamos a desear terminar la carrera no por el título (que es lo que siempre deseé), sino para no estudiar más por un tiempo, para dormir un poco más, para tener más ociosidad. Videl alcanzó esa meta sin ningún problema mientras que todavía yo estaba combatiendo contra un enemigo que había creado a costa de mis malas decisiones.

Todo el entusiasmo del ingresante, esa pasión, esas ganas, esa energía que brota de lo más profundo de nosotros. Todo se había disuelto y se había transformado en una criatura que absorbía mi esencia como una planta con la fotosíntesis. Maurice no era el principal causante de aquello, era yo mismo que había causado las cosas y era sumamente consciente y…

—Lo lamento, Videl. Tengo que ir con Maurice este fin de semana.

Y estaba dispuesto a asumir en ese momento la bofetada de mi esposa contra mi rostro, el desconcierto de mis padres y hermano por tal acción de ella y una mirada absorta de ellos cuando salí volando de allí hacia rumbo desconocido.

* * *

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Eh?

La pregunta salió en medio del silencio de la noche. Muchas horas habían pasado desde que me escapé de la montaña Paoz hacia la nada, porque nada estuvo dentro de mi mente cuando atravesé el cielo hacia lo desconocido, sin rumbo alguno.

—Te pregunté quién eres, ¿acaso eres sordo, Gohan? —Piccolo sonaba algo, (o quizás muy) impaciente ante mi falta de diálogo desde que me había sentado al borde del edificio flotante.

El cómo llegué al templo de Kami-sama, entiéndase por Dende, era desconocido. Lo único que rebota en mi mente en ese momento era la mirada decepcionante de Videl sobre mí cuando estaba no solo diciéndole que no podría compartir con tiempo con ella, sino que estaba, prácticamente, rechazando a mi familia por sobre mi trabajo y estudio. Priorizando a un rufián que debía ser un modelo para seguir, por sobre las dos mujeres más importante de mi vida.

¿Quién diantres era al hacer algo así?

—Eso te lo estoy preguntando, Gohan. Deja de actuar como un niño llorón y mírame.

—Señor Piccolo...

—Creí que habías dejado tu temor y cobardía en el desierto, mocoso llorón —su tono era verdaderamente rudo y cruel. Sonaba exactamente igual al Piccolo de aquella época que él ahora repudia de mí, cuando era un minúsculo e insignificante ser que no podía decidir por su cuenta—. Ahora mírame y dime qué diantres te sucede.

Me incorporé de mi sitio y giré al verlo. Entonces su mirada hizo que volviera al tiempo a cuando tenía cuatro años y una criatura que consideraba espeluznante y extraña me había tomado entre sus manos para liberar mi potencial oculto. Sonreí con nerviosismo al recordar aquello y sin otra salida comencé a hablar.

—Supongo que no será complicado de entender, señor Piccolo —muestro una pequeña sonrisa triste. El solo conserva su rostro dominado por la seriedad y el cansancio—. Bueno, cuatro años. Cuatro años de cursar en la universidad, de estudiar, de asistir a exámenes, de sufrir y de sacar buenas calificaciones. Sí empiezo a contar todas las cosas que he pasado en la universidad creo que no terminaría nunca. Y creo que es entendible que, en ese lapso, mientras me estaba acercando al título tan deseado, comience a agotarme.

«No puedo negar que cuando inicie arrancaba como cualquier ingresante que se toma en serio su carrera: con entusiasmo, con convicción, con ganas. Pero sobre todo con una duda en particular, una duda quizá más fuerte que todo aquello que me daba energía para "pasar sobre el mundo": ¿tendría la capacidad para terminar esta carrera y ser un diseñador finalmente? Creo que independientemente de la carrera, no debo de ser el único que haya tenido esa gigantesca duda existencial. Sin embargo, se supone que me había preparado para eso y todos tenían fe en mí. Es decir, Son Gohan no quería combatir, pero si quería estudiar, ¿acaso no es indicio de que será un estudiante brillante y ejemplar? Pues solía creer que sí.

Entonces fueron pasando los semestres, las materias; primero tres, siete, diez, quince y aquí me encuentro luego de cursar toda la carrera. ¿Eso es el fin de la historia? No, lamentablemente, mi tiempo de estudio se extendió, ¿por qué? Porque decidí casarme con una chica que solía acosarme bajo mi máscara de Gran Saiyaman y luego tuvimos una hija, a la cual decidí cuidar y velar por su bienestar. ¿Qué persona preferiría el estudio a su familia? Nadie debería hacerlo, ¿o no? Quien lleve mucho tiempo en la universidad sabía que tarde o temprano habría que tomar decisiones sobre cuando tiempo invertir y cuánto tiempo dejar para hacer ocio, pasar tiempo con la familia y otras cosas. Estaba cansado de estudiar y no poder atender a mi hija recién nacida, deje el estudio de lado y me dedique a ella. Estaba cansado de no pasar tiempo de calidad con mi esposa, dejé el estudio de lado y me dediqué a ella.

Creí que hacía lo correcto, pero eso me llevó al fracaso, a bajar mis calificaciones y no recibirme como diseñador enseguida»

—¿Y quién dice que es un fracaso? —cuestiono mi maestro de repente. Mi rostro pareció reflejar un sentimiento similar a como si me estuviera hablando en su idioma nativo porque soltó un quejido, furioso—. Pareces el imbécil de Goku con esa cara, Gohan. Creí que la cara de imbécil solo la tuviste cuando comenzaste tu relación con aquella terrícola.

—Señor Piccolo, ¿qué quiere decir?

—¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? —parpadeo y asiento, en realidad no puedo captar cómo es capaz el señor Piccolo de decir que bajas calificaciones y tardar más en terminar la universidad no son un fracaso para una persona que supuestamente era un erudito—. No entiendo la necesidad de profundizar en temas absurdos como los que tú has estado estudiando, sin embargo, sé que le dedicas esfuerzo y empeño como el imbécil de Vegeta y tu padre al entrenamiento. Y a pesar de todo, ellos han perdido batallas, ¿por qué estaría mal que tardes en terminar tus estudios?

—Porque soy Gohan, el saiyajin más brillante. No puedo fracasar en mis estudios…

—Pero tu mente necia hizo que te pelearas con tu esposa por un humano inmundo que te engaño a causa de que le diste prioridad a lo que realmente importa que son tu familia y amigos —ensanche la mirada ante la declaración del señor Piccolo, iracundo—. Eres más débil de lo que recordaba, Gohan.

Fue entonces se lanzó hacia mí con un tremendo puñetazo y que esquivé con cierta dificultad. Era cierto que había retomado mis entrenamientos tras el enfrentamiento con Freezer donde actué ridículamente, pero no estaba todavía en óptimas condiciones. Respondí el ataque con un golpe de la misma intensidad, pero el señor Piccolo lo esquivo fácilmente y volvió a atacarme. Esta vez caí hacia atrás por el repentino puñetazo en la cara.

Gotas de sangre cayeron de mi ceja izquierda mientras me incorporaba e intentaba recobrar la compostura. La persona frente a mí se sacó su capa y su gorro, tomando una posición de batalla posteriormente.

—Si no vas a entender con palabras te haré entender a los golpes, mocoso llorón —iba a responder, pero el señor Piccolo ya estaba sobre mi asentando precisos y duros golpes contra mí. Apenas podía lidiar con ellos—. ¡Vamos Gohan, pelea de una buena vez!

El frenesí de la batalla nos cubrió a ambos. El señor Piccolo me atacaba mientras intentaba esquivar, a veces devolviendo el ataque, otras veces huyendo para recobrar energía y cuestionando el porqué de atacarme así. ¿Acaso se olvidó de que odio esto y que apenas estoy recobrando mi condición? Sentía que no comprendía la gravedad de mi asunto con la universidad y usaba el combate como una excusa de…, ¿de hacerme entrar en razón?, ¿por qué un combate me ayudaría a comprender que hacer?

—¡Deja de pensar y ataca! —rugió sobre mi dándole una patada desde atrás. Gruñí ante su repentino ataque—. En el combate se utiliza el lenguaje de los puños y la boca se queda cerrada, imbécil.

—¡Déjeme en paz, señor Piccolo! Esto no es necesario, ¡terminemos con esto!

—Esto terminará cuando uno de los dos gane —su rostro y palabras estaban transmitiendo determinación. Piccolo no iba a dejarme salir de la batalla hasta que tuviéramos las ropas destrozadas y nuestros cuerpos con severas heridas.

Y eso era lo mínimo que iba a, tal vez, detenernos.

—¿Entonces será así? —asintió y se lanzó hacia mí una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez frene su puñetazo. Un aura dorada comenzó a cubrirme y comencé a emanar un inmenso poder. Había tomado el estado de Super Saiyajin tras muchos meses de que mi débil cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo por la falta de entrenamiento—. Entonces, ¡quien gane seré yo!

Estaba decidido, ganaría yo. Esa era mi decisión y nadie iba a modificarla. Aquello era lo que quería.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que había tomado una decisión.

—Piccolo —dije mirando con mis ojos verdes a causa del estado de Super Saiyajin. Este lucía una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, consciente de que había captado sus intenciones finalmente—. ¿Qué…?

—Creo que acabas de hacer algo a que lo llaman escuchar a tu corazón. Suena cursi, pero parece que es lo que debiste hacer siempre, Gohan.

Ambos descendimos hacia el suelo del templo justo cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse desde el este. Había pasado toda la noche fuera de casa, reflexionando y pensando algo que siempre debí tener claro.

—Supongo que siempre debí haberlo hecho, escuchar a mi corazón y aunque fuera para decir cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso —solté un suspiro mientras carcajeaba con torpeza—. Hay que veces que uno tiene deberes y obligaciones, pero a veces es necesario ignorarlas para hacer lo que realmente quieres. Siempre y cuando no sea perjudicial en el futuro.

El señor Piccolo solo sonría.

—Y supongo que no está de más decir que ahora quiero ir a casa y decirle a mi esposa que la amo y que no dejaré nuestro aniversario de lado. ¡Ya se, incluso podría traerla el templo que siempre le gusto y…! —aunque las palabras quedaron en mi boca cuando note la expresión algo nerviosa que Piccolo había colocado en su rostro— ¿Señor Piccolo…?

—Eso…, ¿eso significa que debo cuidar a Pan mientras tanto?

Carcajee con fuerza ante ese detalle.

* * *

Estaba claro que Maurice Ferrec no esperaba recibir una visita de un asistente personal con la ropa destrozada y detrás de él a un sujeto de piel verde cuyo rostro reflejaba unas inmensas grandes de asesinarlo. Supe que, si quería reunir el suficiente coraje para asumir las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones, debía zanjar el asunto desde su raíz.

—¿Cómo es eso de que renuncias?, ¿acaso te volviste loco o qué? —su tono denotaba cierta sorpresa y temor, más que nada por el señor Piccolo y su rostro envuelto en cólera—. ¡Gohan no seas imbécil!, ¡si renuncias tu carrera se irá al demonio!

—Eso no me importa, director. Le dije que tenía mi segundo aniversario con mi esposa y que deseo pasar tiempo con mi familia —me oía determinado y no pude evitar recordar la arrogancia que tome cuando había combatido contra Cell. Valía la pena ser un poco hostil con gusanos como Maurice Ferrec—. No me importa lo que pase, he tomado mi decisión. Acabo de oír mi corazón.

El tema parecía que terminaba allí, que me oyera era suficiente para, según yo, que una persona como él comprendiera que no podría obtener la victoria.

—Veo que el mocoso se cree muy valiente al hablarme sobre tomar decisiones—comenzó a decir cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta donde me detuve en ese preciso momento—. Está bien, regresa a casa con tu esposa de cuarta y esa mocosa que llamas hija, ¡me importa un comino que tú mujer sea la hija del héroe de la tierra! Tanto el padre como la hija son seres despreciables, ¡el esposo de la mocosa no será distinto, un charlatán y…

Maurice Ferrec seguro estaba sintiendo que no podía expresar palabras pues mi mano estaba alrededor de su cuello. Entendía que se burlara de mi por tratarse de un trato que le había rogado de rodillas que me diera, pero no podía permitir en ninguna circunstancia que fuera a involucrar miembros de mi familia en un asunto que nos involucra exclusivamente a él y a mí. Era tal como Cell había hecho con sus hijos al mandarlos a pelear con mis amigos durante su torneo.

Increíble que me volviera a enfrentar a una persona similar a ese androide.

Aunque esta vez no me deje llevar por mi deseo de ver sufrir a mi rival. Solté al director y lo dejé en el suelo intentando recobrar el aliento mientras le dirigía una mirada capaz de asesinar. Maurice me miró, intrigado.

—¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué desperdicias tiempo en una familia?, ¿qué les debes…?

Su pregunta me hizo recordar todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

—Les debo muchas cosas.

—Nadie dice que debas recompensarlos.

—Pero es mi deber y, a diferencia de con el asunto de ser tu asistente, estar con mi familia es algo que quiero y debo hacer.

Y me marché de allí junto al señor Piccolo que seguía adornando su rostro con una mueca de orgullo. Había encontrado un punto de equilibrio entre el deber y el querer.

Ahora solo restaba conseguir una disculpa de Videl, uh.

—Eso sí valdrá la pena de ver —comento mi maestro admirando mi rostro. No necesito leer mis pensamientos para saber qué era lo siguiente que venía en mi lista de deberes.

—Lo sé, pero creo que la técnica de teletransportación de papá no me vendrá mal en estos momentos.

—¿Tienes un plan?

Asentí con determinación, decidido.

* * *

Obligar a mi padre a traer a Videl al templo de Kami-sama no fue una de mis más brillantes ideas. Partiendo por el hecho de que mi progenitor no tuvo ninguna delicadeza al momento de tomarla desprevenida de la sala de estar de mi casa de la montaña Paoz y traerla hasta aquí donde, tras terminar de patear a mi padre en la cabeza, comenzó a perseguirme por cielo y tierra entorno al templo.

Había olvidado el minúsculo detalle de que una terrícola enojada incrementa su ki de manera considerable, más si esa terrícola tiene la habilidad de volar encima de ella. Por suerte y gracias a su falta de control sobre su ki, Videl se agotó rápidamente al menos para volar como demente intentando alcanzarme. Decidí que lo mejor era tomarla entre mis brazos y colocarnos a charlar sobre una plataforma de vigilancia que Dende estaba construyendo sobre la cúpula más alta del templo.

Desde allí podía ver todo el planeta prácticamente, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Mi esposa lucía un rostro enfadado, buscando explicaciones a cómo actué durante las veinticuatro últimas horas y porque estábamos donde estábamos.

—Quiero la historia completa, Gohan. Sin obviar ningún detalle —declara amenazante y solo sonrió con torpeza. Es como si hubiéramos vuelto en el tiempo a cuando ella quería comprender porque un humano podía volar y el motivo de mi super fuerza.

—Bien, tendrás cada detalle porque lo mereces. A fin de cuentas, es lo que mi corazón quiere que hacer —ella mostró una expresión desconcertada ante mi declaración, ¿cómo no reaccionar así? Eso sonaba muy cursi como decía mi maestro—. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Solo escucha lo que tengo para decir.

De la forma que ella quería, le conté sobre todo lo ocurrido con mi trabajo final, la cátedra, el asunto con Maurice y los motivos de mi apretado horario durante el último tiempo. En el lapso que cubrió narrar los hechos, el rostro de Videl atravesó distintas emociones: sorpresa, enfado, malestar y mucha tristeza. Al final, ella se quedó en silencio cuando comente de los hechos más recientes y como había terminado secuestrada de forma tan escueta y abrupta por mi padre.

—Solo espero que mi madre no se enoje porque mi papá haya vuelto con un chichón en la cabeza —exprese con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Desconocía cómo matar la tensión del momento y solo podía comentar estupideces, ¿por qué?, ¡por qué estaba tremendamente nervioso sobre qué devolución me iba a hacer mi esposa!, ¿qué estaría pensando, tal vez…?

Bueno, tal vez iba a besarme con mucha intensidad y casi hacerme caer de la plataforma. Por suerte, recordé que tengo habilidades para no caerme de forma tan estúpida y que además debía corresponderle el gesto, cosa que también quería hacer.

Mis deberes y lo que quiero hacer cada vez coincidían más.

—Gohan…—dijo contra mi boca y se separó de mí.

La mire con una expresión neutra, no sabía que iba a decirme.

—Gohan, eres un idiota. Un idiota al creer que te consideremos un fracasado por tardar en terminar. ¿Quién no ha tenido malas calificaciones antes? Errar es humano, ¿lo sabías? —asentí—. Bueno, ¡pues parece que tu sangre de saiyajin no te deja verlo! —me reprocho dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Rechiste ante el golpe—. ¡Oh, Gohan, lo lamento! Lo lamento, creí que ibas a soportarlo.

—Todavía no recobre toda mi resistencia sobrehumana, Videl —conteste tocando la zona del toque—. Había comenzado a entrenar con el señor Piccolo para recuperar mi condición, pero, bueno, ya sabes…

—Tus temores de mocoso llorón impidieron que escucharas tu corazón —ella hizo una mala imitación de mi maestro que me causó cierta risa—. ¿Sabes que te amo con o sin un promedio perfecto?

—No me amas por mi cerebro, solo me amas por mi capacidad de volar y mi increíble fuerza.

—Puede ser, pero sabía que debía conocerte más y quise hacerlo. De lo contrario, hubiera terminado con cualquier otra persona…

—Qué suerte que quisiste averiguar quién era el nerd con una fuerza anormal —exclamó extendiendo sus brazos hacia sus costados mientras sostenía sus manos, ambos levemente inclinados sobre el barandal de la plataforma. Ella me miró con intriga—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué tienes?

—¿De veras planeas iniciar los movimientos de nuestro aniversario con la escena más cliché del cine?

Tarde un segundo en captar a que se refería, pero estaba en lo cierto. Efectivamente, parecíamos estar imitando la escena de Titanic. No pretendía hacerlo, ¿o tal vez sí?

—Creo que un deber de cualquier pareja imitar las escenas más cliché y cursis de las películas. Además, también quiero hacerlo, ¿tú quieres?

Videl parpadeó un segundo como si estuviera procesando que hacer ahora.

—Bueno, tienes razón.

Nos sonreímos con ternura y nos dedicamos a iniciar nuestro aniversario con la escena más utilizada por los medios audiovisuales. Pero ¿saben qué? Queríamos hacerlo y debíamos hacerlo para cumplir un absurdo deber social.

Sin duda, que mis deberes y que lo que quiero coincidan era lo mejor que me podría pasar.


End file.
